spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Discoveries
'Discoveries '''is the sixteenth episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Michael Scorn *Daniel Grant *Finster Fish *Technetium (cameo) *Squidward Tentacles (cameo) *SpongeBob SquarePants (cameo) *Patrick Star (cameo) Plot Michael and Daniel investigate Finster's house, disocvering many secrets on the way. Story SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick sat down on the couch, munching on bread. "So, how long do you guys think it'll take for this whole thing to blow over?" SpongeBob asked. "I'm not sure. But I hope it happens soon..." Patrick said. "I hope so too. But let's face it, it probably won't," Squidward said, sighing as he took another bite of his bread. ''Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn't take them anymore So he moved to Coral City But then he got in trouble And now he's moved back! '' The agents quickly jumped into the hole, landing in Finster's lair. "Hold it right there! You're under arrest!" Michael shouted, pointing his gun at Finster. "Gah!" Finster's eyes widened, stepping back. "W-What are you guys doing in my house?!" Finster asked, panicking. "A better question would be what are ''you doing in your house?!" Daniel questioned, glaring at the other. "It's my house!" Finster shouted. "You'll have to excuse him. He's terrible at his job. The actual real question is who is this squid you wanted to kill and why did you?" Michael asked. "ANSWER THE QUESTION! Wait, what?" Daniel said. "Because that squid is such a pain! I can always hearing him playing his clarinet. I would've mind so much if he was actually good at it but he's not! He's the worst clarinet player I've ever heard! And I know why he's doing it too! He knows I'm a famous motorcyclist and he wants to try and make me jealous by showing how 'good' he is at playing the clarinet! Not to mention that sponge and starfish he likes to hang out with never shut up!" Finster explained. "So why'd you kill the whole ciy just because you didn't like three people in it?" Michael glared. "The entire city? What the heck are you talking about? I didn't murder the entire city!" Finster said. "Sure, you didn't," Michael said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on. I've admitted to killing those three, if I really did committ this crime you're accusing me of, why wouldn't I admit to killing the rest?" Finster asked. "Hm, he actually makes a pretty good point," Daniel pointed out. "No, he doesn't. The reason he's not admitting to the crime is because he knows he'll have to pay a higher price for it. He now realizes how stupid it was of him to admit to this crime and he doesn't want to repeat that mistake. However, he already has. We know he's the murderer and he's going to jail," Michael theorized, grabbing Finster and handcuffing him. "Welp, I guess we can go home now," Daniel said, beginning to walk off. "Ugh, what is it now?" Daniel groaned. "We still have to investigate the place! Find out more about the mass murder and any other possible crimes he's comitted!" Micahel said, running off further into the lair. "Ugh..." Daniel groaned as he followed his partner. There they spotted Technetium, strapped to a jelly extracting machine. Their eyes widened and they quickly ran over to him. "Are you okay?! Why are you strapped to this machine?!" Michael panicked. "I-I'm fine...I'm a radioactive jellyfish. Finster's trying to extract my jelly to obtain the powerful elements it contains," Technetium explained. "Powerful elements? Like what?" Daniel asked. "Well, it's very healthy, if you eat it, it'll highly increase all your abilities to supercreature like levels. Not only that but it can be used to mind control people if mixed with Red Mist. Oh, did I mention it can also be used as a power source?" Technetium listed. "Well, he's not getting any," Michael said, unhooking Technetium from the machine. "Hey Michael, what's this?" Daniel asked, taking a video tape out of a machine resembling a DVR player. "Oh, that's one of Finster's surveillance tapes. "It contains all footage of the outside of Coral City from September 3, 2013 to now," Technetium explained. "Hm, let's keep this for investigation," Michael said, placing the video tape in his pocket before turning back to Technetium. "Are there any other survivors in this city?" Michael asked. "I think the members of the Krabs household are still alive. Mind if I come with you guys? I'd like to find more about this as well," Technetium asked. "Sure, we don't want you getting into the hands of the wrong person. We'll be taking your jelly as well if you don't mind," Michael said, grabbing the vats of radioactive jelly Finster had been storing. Daniel chuckled. "What is it?" Michael asked. "You're taking his jelly..." Daniel pointed out, trying to stifle his laughs. "Ugh," Michael groaned and walked back outside. He threw the handcuffed Finster into the backseat and quickly got into the driver's seat as Daniel and Technetium got into the car as well. They soon began driving towards the Krabs household... Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Pineapple Entertainment